A Gourd of Fire
by DaffyBud
Summary: Fernando, a man of charm, wit, and fire. Mal'damba, witchdoctor, the snake whisperer, and healing. Upon crossing paths caused a lot of conflicts, but who knew something else would spark between them?
1. I

Fernando was delighted to hear from his advisors that new champions were to soon come.

Fernando never really liked his advisors as much. Especially when they took his lasso away from him because it 'didn't seem right'. Fernando argued, of course, it was 'suppose to bring in the charming folk'. _This gave it more of a reason to get rid of it._ He was then replaced with a fireball mechanic, which he didn't mind, but was still bitter that his lasso skills were thrown to waste.

The newest champion was an ancient sea turtle by the name of Makoa. He was to lure in his enemies with his hook to either let his enemy allies do the job or himself. Fernando was the main target of the enemy Makoa since all of Makoa's team would go straightly for the defensive knight to bring down his shield.

 _ **"You dare challenge, Makoa!?"**_

Hearing those very words would cause Fernando to bolt in the other direction. His fire meant nothing to Makoa's powerful might. But to his dismay, Makoa would hook in Fernando and squash him like a roach with his anchor. His running would only work some percent of the time since Makoa would target someone else.

The popularity of Makoa cause Fernando to sit on the sidelines most of the fighting week. There were times Fernando was able to join the fight, but most of these fights were lost due to Makoa on the enemy team. This popularity eventually burned out in two weeks and everything was back to normal.

Fernando made his way to the break room, a rose in his hand. There he saw everyone gathering around and eating. His eyes scanned the area and lit up once he found what he was looking for. The beautiful Cassie. Her beautiful red hair, gorgeous eyes, and amazing face caused Fernando's heart to melt. He loved her so much, but she didn't feel the same… Yet.

"I want to say you did amazing in battle, Ying! You need to tell me how you do it!" Cassie said, with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh thank you! It's-" Ying began to speak, but was interrupted by Skye's hand gesture to silence her.

"Hold that, Ying. Mr. Romeo's on his way over here to bother the poor Juliet," Skye said, her eyes locked on Fernando who was approaching the group. Cassie groaned, covering her face with her hands. _Someone burn this man,_ she thought.

Fernando leaned against the table next to Cassie, his eyes hooded and having a smirk on his face.

"Senorita, must I say, you are looking mighty beautiful on this afternoon. The sun should be ashamed of how bright you are," Fernando complimented, "With my fiery hotness and your burning beauty, we can burn brighter than the sun in the sky."

Fernando kissed the rose and handed it to Cassie, who took it, then threw it behind her.

"Cassie, mon amor, why must you decline my love towards you? Why, me a knight, not sweep you, a beautiful damsel, off their feet?" Fernando inquired. Cassie stood up, her eyes meeting his.

"Fernando, I'd rather date Makoa then be with you, and now that I mention that, he'd be a better date because he doesn't bug me all the time. I will never love you, Fernando," Cassie ranted. She turned and began to walk away, but saw the rose on the ground. She smashed it with her foot and continued her way.

Fernando was quiet for the rest of that day. His heart, emptied, but his love for Cassie would not leave. _Even if she does come to me, I will love her,_ Fernando thought.

He started to stray away from Cassie, but occasionally gave her winks when he saw her or blow a kiss, but she'd either roll her eyes or give him the 'Zigs finger'. Pip became Cassie and Fernando's messenger, giving them notes between or after battles on what they say. Most of it was negative from Cassie or Pip telling Fernando to stop pestering the poor woman. It was then Skye who decided to confront Fernando.

There was a knock at Fernando's room door. The door opened to Skye standing in front of Fernando with her arms crossed.

"Skye? Now this is new, but I can-" Fernando began but was stopped by Skye's violent kick to Fernando's shin. Fernando fell on one knee and a yelp of pain escaped his lips.

"Fernando, you need to find new interests. There are a lot of other people here you can give roses too, but my god! If I have to come back to your door to kick some sense into you again, it won't be your knee that you're going to lose," Skye ordered. "And don't think I'd fall for you. I did at first but realizing what you are, I kinda lost interest."

Fernando tried to reply, but Skye slammed the door for him. He recovered from the injury and sat down on a chair. Guess it is time to move on, Fernando thought, but Cassie will never leave my heart.


	2. II

The jeep violently bumped, causing a man to awaken from his sleep.

"Hey, watch it with the driving, Evan. Geez, what time is it?" The man asked, rubbing his eyes from the bright sun that beamed down upon him.

"Early noon. Glad you got up before heatstroke could've killed you in your sleep," Another voice said. She stood up straight, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"Listen, the quicker we find him and convince him, the quicker we can get to the cold headquarters," The man said. "I always wanted to go to Africa, but not this part of it."

"Think of it as a vacation, Matthew. You know you always enjoy them." The woman said.

The Jeep continued down the hot savannah. After another hour of driving, they saw a man walking on the street and stopped the car to talk with them.

"Excuse me, we are looking for this man. Have you seen them?" Matthew asked. The man looked at the picture then shook his head.

"Sorry. I have not seen such man, but there is town more beyond here. They may have your answer," the man said.

"Thank you," Matthew said, hopping back into the Jeep.

"What did he say?" Evan asked.

"There's a village or town if we continue this road. It might have who we are looking for," Matthew said.

The car entered the town. Kids watched with curiosity as the group exited the Jeep with bags and technology on them.

"Hey, Garrett," Matthew said. "How are we ever going to convince this guy? He's some sort of big deal apparently. We can't just say 'Hey! Join this thing!' And call it done,"

"I'll figure it out, let's worry about finding him," Garrett said. The group began asking people, and most shook their heads or didn't understand them. Matthew approached a woman with a frail older woman.

"Excuse me, have you seen this man?" Matthew asked. The woman shook her head and before she began to walk away, the older woman tugged at her. The two spoke to each other in their native language then the woman handed the picture to the older woman, who nodded and spoke to the woman.

"He passed this village two nights ago," The woman translated from the older one. "He asked to purchase gourds and ingredients, then left in the direction of setting sun,"

The woman pointed beyond the horizon.

"Thank you, so much. Hey guys! We are on the chase again! Get the Jeep!" Matthew yelled to the group.

* * *

The sun slowly crept down to hide from the sky. The group tried to sleep, but the violent bumps from the Jeep caused them to stay awake. Garrett looked out and spotted a figure in the distance, unmoving.

"Hey, Hey stop the Jeep," said. The car pulled to a stop as Garrett squinted. The black dot moved but stayed in one place.

"Give me the wheel," Garrett said. Garrett turned off the car lights and began driving slowly towards the black dot. The black dot formed into a humanoid sitting on the ground, its head downwards. Garrett stopped the car and turned it off. As the car's engine stopped, there were quiet sounds of grinding rock.

"What's going on?" Alyssa asked.

"This may sound crazy, but I think we found him. I'm not sure, but let's approach.. with caution," Garrett said. The group got out of the Jeep. Evan began to turn on their flashlight but was stopped by Garrett's hand. As the group got close, a loud hiss came from the figure, who looked at the group that stood still. The figure quickly stood up towards the group and raised its hands.

 ** _"SUN DA WEKONO!"_**

With the booming voice, a large black snake emerged from the ground, roaring, and hissing at the group, threatening and readying to attack.

"Holy sh-!"

The group scattered, hiding from the large snake. Matthew darted towards the Jeep but was forced face first to the ground, the wind nearly knocked out of him.

"Wie is jy!?" A voice said, holding him down. He could hear hisses from a snake near him.

"English! English please!" Matthew cried.

"I said, who are you!" The voice said, clear now in Matthew's language.

"Matthew! Matthew Marshall! I am an advisor for the champions of Paladins! I have come to speak of Mal'damba!" Matthew replied. The figure released him, letting Matt get up. He now had a better look at the figure.

The figure wore a mask. It's green eyes shone when their head moved, and orange and purple gradient feathers that swayed from the wind. A collar with yellow gold markings hid their neck and connected to a green top part that served as a shawl. The rest was a brown robe, stitched and homemade, with darkish grey pants. They wore no shoes, but bandages wrapped around their feet. A cobra was perched on their hand, showing its teeth and gums at Matthew, but stayed still.

"You.. were looking for me?" The figure asked. Matthew nodded, collecting himself and not trying to vomit from the sudden rush. "And I am guessing those were your compatriots."

The rest of the group was gone, still hidden from the large snake that wasn't there anymore.

"Please, gather your friends and sit. I will finish this food as an apology," Mal'damba ordered, walking towards the spot he was in and starting up a fire.

* * *

"Wekono's chosen huh?"

"Yes,"

"That's pretty cool,"

"…It is.. Cool,"

The group sipped the drink Mal'damba presented to them. It was bitter, but the aftertaste felt sweet. All of them were uneasy by the snake that glared at each one of them.

"Why did you come find me? I can see you traveled far just to see a man," Mal'damba questioned.

"We were wondering if you wanted a position of a champion in Paladins. Fighters that prove their worth in arena and come home with glory and pride," Matthew explained.

" _And money,_ " Evan added.

"I have no interest in silly games," Mal'damba answered. "I won't waste my second life as a fighter for people's entertainment."

"But your name will be known! You could become a hero for all we know! Paladins provide the lesser to be heard!" Garrett explained. Mal'damba heard each of the group's members explanation about Paladins, but it never moved Mal'damba's answer.

"It sounds interesting, but my focus is to heal others. Wekono has given me the blessing to travel through the savannah and tropics to aid animals and people. I am sorry that I wasted your time to find me," Mal'damba said, putting his drink down and picked up a mortar and pestle and started to grind at herbs. Alyssa stood up.

"How about you can aid those while in battle? Strengthen your power and if you prove yourself, you could come home with power beyond imagining to help the whole continent," Alyssa suggested. Mal'damba stopped. His head rose so his eyes could see Alyssa's face.

"And if I don't?" he asked. She was silent, unable to find an answer.

"We will owe you," Matthew spoke up. "Any favor in need."

Mal'damba let out a small huff of amusement, and put down his mortar and pestle.

"If this Paladins is what you say it is, I will join," Mal'damba said. The group began to high five each other but was stopped by a hiss from the snake.

"However, if my time is wasted, your souls are weighed by the spirits," Mal'damba calmly said. This lowered the mood between the group but was glad they got the man into the fight.


	3. III

Almost two months passed and Fernando stopped interacting with Cassie entirely. He accepted Skye's suggestion and began to flirt with other people. Most responded with threats, but others low-key enjoyed his presence. Of course upon learning this, Fernando continued his flirtatious ways.

When Fernando was starting to flirt with Ying, he was stopped by the ringtone the advisors make when an announcement was to be made.

"Attention all champions! We have a new champion to join and aid you in battle. He will be revealed soon!"

Fernando raised an eyebrow, a bit disappointed on no more information about this new champion, but eager to see who it was.

"Ooh! A new friend! Also, did they mention aid? I wonder if it's a support roomie! I am so anxious! I need to tell Skye!" Ying exclaimed, floating away to chat with her friends. Fernando did the same, finding Viktor and Ruckus talking among themselves about the newest champion announcement.

"So did you hear?" Fernando asked, approaching the two.

"The whole base got the announcement, of course, we did," Viktor replied.

"I heard four of the advisors had to actually go to another continent to find this champion," Ruckus said.

"Really?" Viktor asked.

"Did you notice the announcement voice change? It was the same person for three weeks straight," Ruckus explained.

"Now that you mentioned it," Viktor stated, scratching his head. "It was that same guy right?"

Ruckus nodded, explaining how he was a 'replacement for Garrett'. Viktor snickered at the thought.

"Any other information about this new champion?" Fernando asked, crossing his arms.

"No sorry, that's all I know," Ruckus answered, shrugging and letting his hands fall. "I am going to go get dinner now, better hurry before Bolts keeps me up all night. See you on the battlefield."

Fernando and Viktor parted their ways, getting their food and cleaned up for the night. Fernando laid in bed, wondering about who the new champion would be. Fernando hoped for him to be a sucker for knights, but hoped he wouldn't end up like Cassie or Drogoz. He laid on his side, closing his eyes, slowly letting his mind take him to sleep.

The next day was active, people readied in the waiting room with their outfits and weapons loaded. There was tension in the air, far more than what there usually was. Fernando made his way into the break room, large sounds of footsteps echoed through the room from his metal boots. He strolled up to Pip and Barik. Pip's ears were lowered, he was quietly speaking to Barik, and upon seeing Fernando, he silenced himself.

"What is going on?" Fernando asked, looking around the room one more time. "It's more active than usual."

"A-Apparently the new champion wishes to see everyone in battle. So this is basically a tournament of who's the best fighter and what Paladins are made for," Pip explained, tapping the table.

"Of death," Barik added, slamming his gun on the table. "Respawn is forced off for this battle!"

"Wait, _what?_ " Fernando asked, his voice growing weak upon hearing the thought of it.

"I know! I am too young and handsome to die!" Pip cried. Fernando felt sick. It was by law that all champions were to be on respawn, but the advisors going against this could get them into serious legal trouble.

"Oh Dios mios, I hope Marshall knows what he is doing," Fernando sighed.

The teams were arranged and 10 people were put outside into the Fish Market siege area. Team one was Fernando, Bomb King, Viktor, Pip and Skye and Team two was Barik, Drogoz, Ying, Androxus, and Cassie. Each of the two was placed in their corner areas, prepping for battle.

Everyone was silent in spawn. Skye was testing her invisibility cloak, Viktor was smoking his last cigar, Bomb King just hummed while juggling the bombs he had, Pip nervously mumbled to himself, and Fernando fiddled with his fire lance's trigger.

The announcement rang as the spawn doors opened and the horses readied up. Fernando climbed onto his horse, that whinnied and began galloping towards the point. Fernando wanted to stop the horse, but something caused him not to.

Fernando lept off the horse and dashed to the point, his shield going up. The Drogoz made his launch into the sky, rockets shooting down towards Fernando. His shield absorbed the damage but began to crack. The rest of his team caught up, along with the enemies and began fighting for the point. Ammunition flew among the sky, fighting for their own survival.

Fernando's shield eventually broke, and he was forced becoming vulnerable. He began to panic, not knowing what to do, but he proceeded to dash after Barik, pulling full force of his fire lance.

"Fernando! FERNANDO! NO! NO!" Barik screamed, trying to run from Fernando, but was engulfed in flames. The screams of Barik pierced into Fernando's ears. Fernando wanted to stop, but he couldn't. Fernando began to yell louder, trying to let his screams silence Barik's. The engineer fell to the ground, trying to call for a healer, but laid motionless, the flames eating away at his body.

Fernando's veins felt frigid, and his stomach ached. He put up his shield, rushing past the point and out of enemy sight. He opened the headpiece of his helmet and threw up in a bush.

"Pip! I need healing!" Fernando croaked, but manage to yell loud enough for Pip to hear. The healer threw a potion at Fernando's feet which turned into a green gas that coated Fernando. The sour feeling in his stomach subsided and wounds he received patched themselves up. He rushed back into the fight, his shield up and ready to go.

Another scream rang through the area, looking to see that an ally has fallen. Fernando's shield went down once again and he began to run towards Ying. The healer's eyes widened as Fernando launched a fireball towards her, burning her. She began to heal herself, but Viktor finished her.

"Healers down!" Viktor yelled. The group took the point as the enemy fell back. Once the point was full, the payload appeared and the team began pushing. The enemy still firing but from a distance.

"Fernando, follow me, I am going to flank them from behind!" Pip called. Fernando peered to the rest of his team.

"We will be fine! Go!" Viktor boomed. Fernando ran with Pip, getting into enemy territory.

 ** _"Let's make things more interesting!"_**

Pip threw a potion, causing enemies to turn into chickens. Pip began firing at the chickens that ran, however they were too quick for him. Fernando launched a fireball at a chicken that looked horribly damaged. The spell faded from it and the enemy screamed. Fernando froze, watching as the ranger fell, burning.

He screamed, tears rushing down his face. There were muffled yells for him, but he stood still. He killed the love of his life. He threw his shield and lance to the ground and began to run towards Cassie's body. A roar echoed the sky, causing Fernando to slightly turn his head, looking to see Drogoz heading towards him.

 ** _"Toge-"_**

Then the lights burned out.


	4. IV

It was dark but warm. Sounds of tropical animals filled the darkness, but the darkness grew to an orange-red.

Fernando groaned, blocking the light source from his hands. He fluttered his eyes, opening them to see trees reaching towards the sky.

He was in a rainforest, bushes, and trees surrounding him. Upon more investigation, he was in the middle of what may seem to be a glade.

The man stood up, observing around him. He stood upon a stone circle, engraved in the stone was a symbol of a long crystal.

As Fernando turned around, a massive figure stood a few feet away from him. He jumped, recoiling himself.

The figure approached Fernando, showing itself.

It was a tall woman. Her skin was dark, and no hair was on her head. Her eyes were purple like amethysts, with black slits that served as pupils. She wore a large dress with green and brown patterns painted across it, that had a dusty brown high collar with jewels sewn on the outside of it. The dress dragged behind her, slithering like a snake with every step she took.

Fernando watched as the woman walked up to him. His jaw opened from the beauty that was before him. Her height was more superior than Fernando's, causing him to lean back and fall on his own bottom. The woman placed a hand over her lips, letting out a small giggle. As Fernando sat up, she reached down and placed a hand under his chin, and pulled it upwards so his gaze could meet hers. She studied the knight, her eyes moving back and forth as if she was reading a book.

Her pupils thinned and a frown crept upon her face. She let go of Fernando's chin and stood up straight, staring at Fernando. A large cobra emerged from her dress and crawled up to her shoulders. It's tongue beating back and forth, smelling the air. Without warning, the cobra launched after Fernando, causing him to quickly open his eyes. His breathing was quick as he lifted himself from the ground. He was in the respawn area, Skye gone, but Pip next to Fernando, sleeping.

"Oh thank god," a voice said. Skye quickly got out of her invisibility cloak and walked to Fernando.

"You- You died. I heard you-" Fernando stuttered. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, all I remember is dying, seeing black, the-"

Pip got up, screaming. Both Skye and Fernando jumped and glanced over to Pip. He saw both Fernando and Skye, then himself and erupted into a small fit of laughter.

"We're alive, by the gods we are alive," Pip said.

"Where is everyone else?" Fernando asked.

"I am assuming still in battle. When I woke up, you were right here, then Pip's form came not too long after," Skye explained.

"Payload captured!" The announcer said. Skye rushed out of the spawn and towards the point. Fernando and Pip followed behind, viewing in the distance to see Bomb King and Viktor walking back from the payload. Viktor's eyes widened, and Bomb King froze, seeing the three catch up with them. Bomb King then rushed towards the group and bunched them up into a hug.

"Well by God, how did you survive?" Viktor asked.

"The advisors probably lied about no respawn, causing more tension between the two teams," Pip said. "Wish they would say it was a regular battle so I wouldn't be embarrassing myself by crying."

"You cried?" Skye asked.

"Only because Fernando died!" Pip yelled. "I had no one to protect me, alright?!"

"Well glad you're alive. Must mean the other team is also alive," Viktor guessed. Fernando quickly dashed to the enemy spawn. _He had to check on Cassie._


	5. IX

"This would've never happened if you didn't have to vanish all the time!" Kinessa snapped, yelling at Pip as they got back from the battle.

"Me? Vanishing!? I was flanking excuse you! Except that Buck kept running after me!" Pip barked. "You should blame Viktor for being behind Fernando all the time!"

"He was doing his job! I'd rather be behind his shield and do more damage then be in the open and not even touching them!" Viktor yelled. "Look at Kinessa! She missed most of the shots!"

"It's because you dumbasses kept taking the kills! If it was just me out there, I would've wiped them out and won the game in two minutes!"

"Amigos, please! The battle is over-" Fernando added.

"Don't amigo me! All you did was put up that shield and barely did any damage!" Kinessa interrupted.

"I did my fair share of damage!"

"If we didn't have anyone to protect us, we would've lost by a landslide!" Viktor yelled.

"Having more damage and less protection would've put more strain on them!' Pip said.

"See! Even the weasel gets me!" Kinessa said.

"Weasel!? Who are you calling weasel you coward!"

"Coward?"

"Yeah! Staying far away to avoid getting shot!"

"I am a sniper! It's our job!"

"Oh, sure it is..!"

"Why you little-!" Kinessa said. The four began to bicker back and forth, leaving Mal'damba to watch the show, until Fernando spoke up.

"Why are you all blaming me when you should be blaming him!" Fernando yelled, pointing to Mal'damba. "You all know I do my best when I have a healer with me in combat, but he only used his greatest attack once throughout the game!"

Mal'damba's jaw clenched under his mask and he got up right to Fernando's face with his slithered movements.

"Blaming me for doing my best now? I only came here a day ago and you waltz in like a young boy and expect me to hold your hand throughout the battle. I can only provide benefit to the team, but I can only damage the enemy as well. What am I saying? A knight wouldn't need this talk! Oh, that's right, _you aren't one._ No wonder you can't save Cassie all the time. So, next time you say I didn't help the team, _I will let the spirits feast on your eyes_." Mal'damba snapped. Pip, Kinessa, and Viktor were speechless, their eyes wide. Mal'damba stared at Fernando, who also had his eyes and jaw opened. Mal'damba walked away, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Mal'damba sat in the garden, trying to meditate, but the thought of Fernando's ignorance distracted him. Mal'damba growled, giving up on the meditation. He watched the snake in front of him, swallowing a rat tail.

"How is this idea of champions fighting still going?" Mal'damba said. "I understand it's supposed to help those show their talents to save the world, but with everyone fighting another, why bother?"

The cobra viewed Mal'damba, flicking its tongue and slithered to him and rested at his side.

"Your no help. You're stubborn, but Wekono gave you to me for a reason. Rest, it was a long and harsh battle," Mal'damba said, petting the reptile. "We may be needed later."

Mal'damba closed his eyes and reopened them. He was among the tropics. He was sitting on a large tree branch, wide enough for him to keep his posture. Above him was a cobra, lowering its upper half body to examine Mal'damba. It was large, it's head alone was as vast as Mal'damba's torso.

 _"You are troubled, chosen. The leopard paces around your feet."_

The voice was sourceless, but coming from the cobra's direction. It was soft, like a whisper, but hearable.

"I have joined some sort of fighting competition, where people like me can be heard of their deeds and see how they are," Mal'damba said. "I have encountered a man who claims himself to be a knight from fairytale stories I've heard. He's full of narcissism, saying that I was not helping my allies."

The cobra flicked its tongue, eyes narrowing.

 _"You shouldn't be distraught about it, my chosen. Soon the spirits he contains will be eaten away by the truth."_

"How long, my goddess? No matter what is stated to him, he still tells himself of how great he is," Mal'damba asks, gazing away from the cobra.

 _"Fernando is a man blinded by himself."_

Hearing the name caused Mal'damba to view the Cobra again, who was now only a few feet away from him.

"How do you know his name?" Mal'damba asked.

 _"I watch over my followers, especially you, my chosen. Fernando is a charming man, but he too can be weakened by the beautiful. Through all of that vanity is a man with a golden heart. I can feel that you can change him, but don't do it alone."_

Mal'damba slumped out of his posture, processing on what to do.

 _"Go chosen. You are needed in another battle."_

Mal'damba's eyes opened. He was back at the garden, his snake still sleeping beside him.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Mal'damba. You aren't looking too well,"

"I am fine Ying, how can you even tell I am not?"

"You can barely walk Mal'damba and your voice sounds hoarse."

She was right, Mal'damba had trouble walking. He was sore from yesterday's unstopping battles, not to mention he grew ill. Maybe it was the gourds he was making or a virus got to him. Whatever it was, it was eating away at his strength.

"I am fine," Mal'damba said, clearing his throat. "Now if you excuse me."

Ying grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back.

"No. I am calling the advisors and you are spending the rest of the day resting. Being in battle while sick could cause a lot of problems," Ying said.

"I'll respawn-"

"Respawn doesn't help the sickness. It only recreates your body when you enter it at the beginning. You'll grow even iller and eventually not be able to help your team," Ying explained.

"Being sick is my problem. I will deal with the consequences," Mal'damba protested, removing himself from Ying's grip. He could hear her mutter something, then dash off quickly.

He was the first one to get to the waiting room. He sat at a table and watched the TV, seeing the frames waiting for the rest of the champions. Mal'damba went into a coughing fit, his throat burned from the coughs. The snake peeked out from the collar.

"I'm alright. We will get this day over with," Mal'damba said. Some champions began to stroll in. Grohk, Cassie, Viktor, Kinessa, and Buck were the ones to get there early. They all acknowledged Mal'damba and did their own things.

The door swung open violently to Ying, her hands on her shoulders and staring directly at Mal'damba. Above her was Fernando, not in his armor, but in his morning clothing. Fernando made a beeline towards Mal'damba, then grabbed him.

"Fernando! What are you doing!? Let go of me!" Mal'damba said, trying to struggle out of Fernando's grip. He began to slither out, but Fernando was quick, grabbing Mal'damba as soon as he was out of the slither and throwing him over Fernando's shoulder.

"Let go of me! I command you to let go of me!" Mal'damba exclaimed, hitting the knight's back. Fernando walked out of the room, Ying following him, closing the door behind them.

"Fernando, turn around so I can see Mal'damba," Ying said. Fernando spun around. "Mal'damba, I already called the advisors about your sickness. I am not letting you grow iller!"

"Stop getting into my business!" Mal'damba growled.

"I'm with Ying on this. Even I stated I wanted to continue fighting when I was ill, but I was convinced to rest," Fernando added.

"So you can protect your handsome little face?" Mal'damba said. Fernando ignored him.

"I'll be with you shortly, Ying. I'll take him to his room," Fernando said, beginning to walk away.

"Make sure he rests!" Ying called back. Fernando exited out of the gateways building, Mal'damba hanging from his shoulder.

"I can walk the rest of the way there," Mal'damba said after a few minutes of silence. "You can let me down."

"Can't let you do that," Fernando said.

"Do you think I cannot walk on my own?"

"You can barely stand and you sound sick. Rather take you myself." Fernando said. Mal'damba took the snake from the back of his collar and onto his hand.

"A dry bite," Mal'damba commanded in a low whisper.

"Que?" Fernando asked. The cobra bit into Fernando's shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain and drop Mal'damba. The snake too tumbled but was scooped up by Mal'damba. He ran, peering over his shoulder to see Fernando freaking out in the distance and making his way towards the gateways building.


	6. V

Mal'damba got up once the final battle ended, glimpsing behind his shoulder to see Evan, waiting patiently.

"...I will join," Mal'damba said.

"Is this your final answer?" Evan asked.

"Yes. I have seen everything and I wish to try this out myself," Mal'damba responded.

"Alright. You will meet everyone tomorrow morning-"

"No. I wish to join in secrecy. I will be in the dorms tonight, and join everyone else by morning," Mal'damba interrupted. Evan, unknowing on what to say, nodded in response and made his leave. Mal'damba followed after him, exiting into a grayish blue hallway. Knowing his way, he made it to the lobby and gathered his bags.

"Mal'damba wait," a voice said. He turned to see Matthew, with keys in his hand. "Let me get you there quick."

Mal'damba's eyes narrowed behind his mask, staring at Matthew in confusion.

"Using a car?" Mal'damba asked. Matthew chuckled, and gestured Mal'damba to follow him. They walked down the halls to a steel gray door. Matthew flipped through his keys, placed it into the lock and unlocked it. The door opened, to the sound of loud whirring. The room was dark but had multiple colors. There were contraptions of circular doorways, each with a glowing light emitting from them. The room itself was extended and long, like a hallway, but ended to a large blue portal.

"Pretty cool right? Portals are a way that the champions get around. We usually use them for those who want to get the high ground, but these are made for travel," Matthew explained. He approached a light green portal, using the same key again on a hole in the floor in front of the portal. The portal grew more bright but kept a calm intensity.

"You will be placed outside of the base. The walk maybe about an hour, but you will have to wait for three more for everyone to sleep, you sure you want to leave now?" Matthew asked.

"I could spend the time making healing gourds. Thank you again, Matthew." Mal'damba said.

"We will be watching," Matt joked. Mal'damba entered through the portal. Upon exiting, his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. It was growing dusk, the sky turning into colors of pink and oranges. Mal'damba was in a town, however to his dismay, saw people staring in awe at the man that exited the portal. Putting his head down, he began walking towards the champions base.

A grumble came from Mal'damba as he woke up from the snake that flicked at his fingers. Mal'damba made it to the base and fell asleep upon waiting. The sky was dark, stars spilled across the sky, and the half-visible moon shone, providing light. The masked man got up, grabbed his bags, and walked around. He found an exit and entered through there. A long hallway was presented to him, multiple doors presented on each side of the wall. The hallway continued to a corner, and another corner a few feet ahead of Mal'damba. He began to walk quietly, observing the plates on the doors.

 _Viktor, Buck, Cassie-_ Seemed like this was the Damage area. Mal'damba turned the nearest corner, showing, even more, doors, most of them with no plating. He followed the names of each, remembering their class. _Androxus, Drogoz..._ Flank class. Turned a corner again, to more names. _Makoa, Ruckus… Fernando?_ This was the Tank class. He finally turned to another corner. _Ying, Pip, …_ The New Champion.

Mal'damba opened his door. The room smelled damp, but an odd smell of vanilla tried to cover it up. The room was inviting and larger than what Mal'damba expected. It was all one room, except the bathroom and closet. There was a living room, with a small television and another chair. A small kitchen that had mostly cabinets, a microwave, and bedroom area was elevated, like a stage, with a large queen sized bed and a nightstand, including a dresser for extra items or clothing. Mal'damba placed his bag on a table in the living room, inspecting the room before him. The snake slithered from his shawl and onto his arm, flicking its tongue.

"We will get a cage for you, my girl, for now, we should rest. It will be a busy day meeting everyone," Mal'damba said. The masked man placed the cobra on the ground to get a feel for the room. Mal'damba began taking out smaller pouches from a bag, putting them into the kitchen cabinets. He took out a worn out robe and threw it onto the couch.

Slipping out of his original outfit, he showered (still new on how the showers work) and put on the robe. He turned on the sink, grabbing the snake again and placing it near the sink.

"Drink my girl, you must be thirsty," he insisted. The snake lowered her head and began drinking. There was a sudden recoil as if there was danger.

"Is there something wrong with the water?" Mal'damba asked. He cupped his hands, letting the water gather. He took a drink himself. The water tasted off, much more different than what he drank, yet refreshing.

"It is okay, the water seems cleaner. It is safe to drink," Mal'damba said. The snake continued to drink.

Mal'damba ate the leftover dry meat from his pouch, feeding half of it to the snake, then began to rest on the bed. It was soft, like a cloud and the sheets were warm. The pillows themselves felt light on Mal'damba's head, like lamb's wool. The man gazed to the snake, who flicked her tongue at him. He grabbed the snake, placed her by his head, and they both drifted to sleep.

Morning arrived and Mal'damba changed into his regular clothing. He took his mortar and pestle, scraping away at a herb that turned into a paste. He opened the gourd top, pour the paste into the gourd then closed it. He grabbed the snake, who was still asleep, and tucked her into his collar, and exited his room. He stood in front of his doorway, taking a deep breath.

 _"Wekono, I pray you will guide me, for this will be the first time in contact with a larger group."_

He walked down the halls. He heard echoes of two people talking. He turned the corner to see two people and quickly rushed back. He did not want to be seen yet. He peeked at the corner, seeing their attention was nowhere near Mal'damba's direction. Mal'damba peered at the hallway that continued ahead of him. Like rapid snake movements, he slithered to the other side, the only sound was quick wind from his movement.

After a few minutes of walking, he came across a door with a sign called 'Cafeteria'. Opening the door, he saw a fairly large area with long tables and circular seats. There were other tables that were smaller with chairs. The smell of the room made Mal'damba's mouth water slightly. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing. He rushed to where the smell was coming from, seeing a buffet of food ready for him. Everything that his eyes set on wasn't or was new to him. Hash browns, black pudding, bacon, sausage, eggs, salmon, and even a salad. He grabbed a plate and began taking a piece of everything until his plate was overloaded. He walked to a table, sitting down at it and propped up his mask so he could eat. He took a bite of the hash brown, causing him to let out a sound of satisfaction.

 _These are so pleasant to the taste,_ Mal'damba thought, shoving the rest of the hash brown down his throat and chowing down the rest of the food before him. The sounds of loud crunching caused the snake to wake up, viewing what Mal'damba was eating.

"My girl, you must try this." Mal'damba insisted, helping the snake onto the table. He began feeding the snake but rejected the food he offered. His smile shifted to a frown. The cafeteria doors then opened, causing Mal'damba to quickly put down his mask to cover his mouth. It was a large man at the doorway, wearing a tank top and baggy black patterned pajama pants and his long hair was tied into a ponytail. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms and back in exaggeration. The man rubbed his eyes and stared at Mal'damba who was staring back.

"Well hello~," the man said.

"Hello," Mal'damba replied. The man took a seat in front of Mal'damba and inspected him carefully.

"You must be the new champion, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Y'know, I wasn't expecting a man behind a mask. You shouldn't hide your face," He began to reach for the mask, but the snake hissed, showing its teeth at the man. He quickly recoiled his hand and stood up immediately.

"Ah- I am guessing that's yours," he said.

"What do you want from me?" Mal'damba asked, his eyes narrowing from behind his mask.

"I wanted to get to know about the new champion! Why don't we start with introductions? I am Fernando, the best knight on this team,"

"Is there another knight?" Mal'damba asked. Fernando let out a snort.

"You are quite the comedian!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Mal'damba sneered.

"No, there isn't another knight. I am just the best fighter among everyone else." Fernando commented.

"Yet you lost due to distractions,"

"Pardon?"

"You are distracted during battle. I saw you battle that one day. You refused to continue when you killed what I presume to be someone close to you," Mal'damba said. Fernando was quiet.

"I will be outside," Mal'damba finished, taking his food and dumping the rest of it in the trash.


	7. VI

Fernando opened his closet, taking a shirt and changing into it and began to move some items around on the top shelf.

"Who does he think he is? Hiding his face and calling me out for protecting lady Cassie?" Fernando said, huffing as he grabbed a towel. "Wait till he sees me on the battlefield! He would be begging for forgiveness. 'Oh Fernando! I was so wrong! You are amazing and I shouldn't have doubted you!'"

Fernando closed his closet door, grabbing a small bag and left.

The gym was a four-minute walk, but two minutes if Fernando decided to jog. Wanting to get there quickly, he proceeded to jog to the gym to get a warm up in. During his jog, he saw the new champion once again, sitting at the fountain and watching a bed of roses, back turned to Fernando. Fernando turned a left from his route to the gym and into the garden.

"Hola!" Fernando called out. The new champion turned his head. By his posture, he wasn't as thrilled.

"Are you following me?" The champion asked.

"I should be asking if you're following me. It's okay though, I am irresistible," Fernando said, flicking his ponytail. "What brings you here?"

The champion pointed to the bed of roses. Fernando glanced at it. Some of the roses were slowly dying, but others stood tall.

"Looking at the roses hm?" Fernando asked. He strolled over to the red flowers, plucked one and with a twirl, he ushered the rose to the champion.

"For you," Fernando said. The champion took the rose and placed it beside him. Out of the roses came the snake once again, slithering up the champion's leg and onto its lap. Fernando took a step back, rubbing his neck and trying to strike up a conversation.

"So… I never caught your name," Fernando said.

"It's Mal'damba," the champion replied.

"Mal'damba.. Maaal.. Daaambaaa," Fernando repeated. "I like it, has a nice ring."

"Wish I could say the same to you, Fernando," Mal'damba said. "Where are you heading to?"

"The gym. Going to work out these amazing muscles!" Fernando flexed, showing them off to the masked man.

"Have fun then." Mal'damba said, grabbing the cobra and leaving. Fernando watched as he left the garden and viewed where he sat.

 _The rose was gone._

* * *

Fernando walked the rest of the way to the gym. Buck, Viktor, and Tyra were already inside.

"Good morning-eyup-Fernando," Viktor grunted, lifting the weight back on it's resting area.

"Mornin'," Fernando replied, walking past the weights and to the treadmill. He took a water bottle out of the bag, placed it into the cup holder and started the treadmill.

"Hey did you hear anything about the new champion announcement?" Buck asked.

"Nothing. It should've been in the morning announcements," Viktor said, taking a swig of water.

"He was outside in the garden," Fernando said. The three of them glanced at Fernando.

"He's here?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. His name is Mal'damba and he wears this- this weird mask. Also, he has a cobra, snake or something that he carries with him all the time," Fernando continued, beginning to jog.

"A snake? What is he, a snake charmer?" Viktor asked.

"I don't think the Cobra is what he will charm," Tyra joked. Buck and Viktor chuckled and Fernando rolled his eyes.

"Funny Tyra. You should get some pointers from him, I wouldn't mind dating a hunter and charmer," Fernando said.

"Don't try it," Tyra spat, her mood dropping immediately. Fernando put his hands up to his chest, showing defeat.

Fernando's jogging went to a run. He began to think about Mal'damba. What is his specialty anyway? Fernando knew Mal'damba was a new support but he seemed more to be a damage or flank. Maybe he launched the snake to bite enemies? Was the snake even meant to be in battle? What was his full power? Could he summon snakes? What was behind that mask anyway? Could it be a snakehead?

Fernando's thoughts then trailed to the woman who approached him in a dream. She too had a large cobra, yet different in color then Mal'damba's. _Oh god, he was talking to-_

Fernando's foot kicked the heel of his other, causing him to topple and rocket into the wall behind him. Viktor and Buck quickly stopped what they were doing to aid Fernando.

"Holy moly, are you okay!?" Buck exclaimed. Fernando groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"We should get you a medic, stat," Viktor said.

"No, it's just a bruise. Let me recover," Fernando said, getting up. He turned off the treadmill and went to a bicycle and spent the rest of his time on the bike.

* * *

He went to his room and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. His back still ached. Shrugging it off, Fernando sat on his couch and turned onto his soaps.

 _Andres_. Fernando loathed Andres. He always tried to get Samantha away from the love of her life, Donovan. Andres was a sly man but failed to realize what Samantha means on leaving her alone.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I will not be with you!" Samantha said, escaping out of Andres grip.

"I love you, Samantha! You must not be with that thief!" Andres said.

"He's changed! You know that!"

"Samantha, please! We could have a happy life together!"

"I'd rather die!"

"GET HIM, SAMANTHA! GET HIM! TELL HIM OFF!" Fernando cried, slamming his hands on the couch. There was a knock on the room door and Fernando muted his TV. He opened the door, seeing Grover at his door.

"Someone told me... That you had an injury," Grover said in his sluggish voice.

"I don't," Fernando lied. "Who told you?"

"Your back. Let me see it," Grover ordered, letting a blossoming flower grow out from his hands. Fernando stopped him.

"I don't need any aid," Fernando said. Grover stared at him, then a vine whipped out of his hand, tying around Fernando's legs. Before Fernando reacted, he was pulled upwards, his head hitting the floor and was hanged upside down.

Grover pulled the shirt down, gazing at his back. There was a splotch of purple on his back, that grew red in some places. Grover sprouted another blossom, letting its scent reach Fernando's nose. The wound shrank and vanished.

Grover cut the vine, making Fernando land on his stomach.

"..Thanks," Fernando said.

"Stop trying to hide your pain," Grover said. "Enjoy the black screen with words."

Grover left, leaving Fernando puzzled by what he meant, but when he glimpsed back, the show was over.


	8. VII

Fernando shot out of his bed, realizing what time it was. He hastily showered, tied up his hair, put on his chain mail guard and rushed to the armory where his armor was. When getting there, he slipped everything on, grabbing his lance and shield and rushing out again. His large colossal metal stomps echoed the hallway, causing the walls to shake. He exited out the room area, and into the gateways building. It was a grey building with no windows, but with a large radio tower on top of it. Fernando entered, weaving through the halls and managing to get into the waiting room.

Everyone was gathered around at a corner of the room. People at the back tried to get a peek on what everyone was looking at.

"Come on guys! Let me see!" Pip said, trying to view what was going on. Fernando, who towered almost everyone else, saw a TV. The TV showed 10 frames, 5 frames emitted a blue flame while the other 5 had a red flame.

"Fernando! What's going on?" Pip asked. Fernando grabbed the fox-like creature and set him upon his shoulder.

"Just.. 5 picture frames with fire? What's so big about that?" Pip asked. Fernando went to shrug, causing the fox to fall from Fernando's shoulder and land on the ground.

"Ow, ow ow! Are you kidding me!? Fernando watch it!" Pip groaned, rubbing the lower part of his back.

"Sorry, amigo," Fernando said, helping Pip up.

"Guys look!" Buck called out. Fernando turned his attention back to the TV. The first frame had a picture of Mal'damba, it's blue fire glowing more intense. Not too long after, Kinessa and Viktor both appeared on the blue side. They nodded to each other. Grohk and Buck appeared on the red side, and right as Buck was chosen, Fernando was placed into the blue.

It was two minutes later where everyone was placed. Team Blue; Mal'damba, Viktor, Kinessa, Fernando, and Pip. Team Red; Grohk, Buck, Ruckus, Skye, and Bomb King.

Once again, everyone was placed into the Fish Market siege arena's spawns.

"Attention champions! After this battle, you will be put into a new arena for next week!" The announcer said.

"'Bout time!" Kinessa exclaimed. "Was getting sick of this place."

Fernando flipped open his helmet piece, glancing over to Mal'damba who was observing his snake, talking to it in a language Fernando wasn't familiar of.

"Hey, Mal'damba," Fernando said. The man peered over to Fernando.

"I can't wait to see you in battle. I know you will do amazing." Fernando said, giving a wink to Mal'damba and put down the headpiece.

The time decreased and everyone mounted their horses. Fernando peeked over to Mal'damba who refused to get on his.

"Is something wrong?" Fernando asked him. "I won't judge if you don't know how to ride a horse."

Mal'damba kept silent, crossing his arms. Fernando heard the announcer begin to countdown.

"Here, take my hand, I'll give you a lift," Fernando said, reaching out a hand. Mal'damba stared at the hand, then went to the spawn doors, waiting for them to open. Fernando frowned behind his helmet, then made the horse trot over to the doors.

"Capture the objective!" The announcer said. The horses galloped to the center point. Fernando gazed back to see Mal'damba running behind them, keeping a good speed, but slower than the rest. Once they made it to the objective the battle truly began.

"Shields up!" Fernando said, letting the damage go into the shield. Viktor stood next to Fernando, firing from inside the shield at Ruckus.

"Snake! Snake..!" Bolt suddenly yelled, unable to move.

"Get up! There's nothing here you bucket of scraps!" Ruckus snapped, moving the controls frantically. Fernando glanced behind him, seeing Mal'damba. The snake slithered out of his sleeve and onto his arm. The snake began spitting a ball of venom at the enemies.

 _So he uses the cobra to fight_ , Fernando thought. His thinking was stopped by the sound of his shield shattering, looking as Bomb King began implanting bombs on him, detonating him and exploding on him. There was a sudden throb of cold on his back but faded suddenly. His muscles relaxed and his wounds began to heal.

"Get the objective! Go!" Mal'damba yelled. Fernando charged to the point, his flames shooting out from his lance onto the enemies. Grohk and Skye were forced back into respawn by Viktor. Bomb King and Ruckus stood on the point, trying to fend off the team. Mal'damba tossed a gourd to the ground, helping his allies that grew damage from the two. The shield fully charged, allowing Fernando to push even farther. Grohk came back, healing his own teammates. Bomb King threw his poppy bomb, stunning Fernando, Viktor and Mal'damba, allowing Ruckus and Grohk to fire at them. Pip began to flank the three but was stopped by Buck. Before Fernando had to time to pull back up his shield, Bomb King finished the knight.

* * *

Mal'damba was about to break. Fernando was dead, the giant target of the enemy team, leaving the rest of the team vulnerable. His focus was on Viktor, telling the snake to hypnotize his body to heal itself quickly. Bullets shot into his body, causing him to shriek. He slithered away and into a corner, throwing down a healing gourd and holding his wounds.

They were new to him, pain beyond imagining. The bullet holes began to close and the pain subsided.

"Medic!" Viktor called. Mal'damba rushed from the corner, commanding his snake to heal. The payload was making it's way to its destination.

 ** _"Surging with power!"_**

Mal'damba's head snapped to Grohk. The enemy healer was floating above the ground, lightning shooting to the ground and striking Mal'damba's team.

 _He heard the loud crack, feeling the fire swallow him like a crocodile snapping its jaws onto a gazelle's leg. He had to accept this fate._

Mal'damba backed away, trying to avoid being struck. He saw Fernando approach, leaping off the horse and putting up his shield. Mal'damba got behind it, waiting until Grohk finished his attack. Mal'damba started to attack, stunning the enemies and letting his allies fire.

 ** _"Time's ticking!"_**

A smoke bomb went off, clouding Mal'damba's vision. He could hear the ticking time bomb and began to slither away, but was caught in the explosion. He felt sharp pain, then went numb.

* * *

It was a long battle. Both teams tied and all they had to do was take the point. During all this time, not once has Mal'damba used any special attack.

"I am ready to barrage. If you could stun at least one or more, Mal'damba, it'd be appreciated," Viktor suggested.

"If we can hold for a tiny bit, my potion would be ready to go and I could turn everyone into chickens," Pip added.

"If the barrage doesn't work we will use that," Kinessa said. The spawn doors opened and everyone ran out, Mal'damba still trailing behind. Fernando ran to the point and began to burn the enemy. Once he felt damaged, he backed away with his shield. Mal'damba healed Fernando, letting the man get back into the fight.

The snake's grip upon Mal'damba's arm tightened. Mal'damba glanced at her, seeing its eyes thin and mouth open. Mal'damba only used this to fend off multiple animals or people that try to attack him, but something like this must've wanted to delight her.

"Viktor!" Mal'damba yelled. The Russian looked over to Mal'damba.

"On my mark! Fernando, I want you to charge in now!" Mal'damba said.

"Now?" Fernando yelled back. Mal'damba shoved the knight and he charged into the enemy capturing the point. They began to fire at him.

Mal'damba rushed out and took a deep breath, then shot his hands outwards.

 ** _"SUN DA WEKONO!"_**

* * *

Seeing a large snake come from the ground startled Fernando, but not as much as the enemy. They began to rush away from it, their weapons disabled.

 ** _"Barrage, incoming!"_**

Missiles charged into the ground, finishing the enemy Grohk, Buck, and Bomb King. Fernando raced after Ruckus who was still standing, while everyone went to the point. Ruckus saw Fernando and got up, rushing away with his barrier up.

Everyone stood on the point, watching as it slowly began to reach 100%, it was eerily quiet, but the sounds of machines cut it.

 ** _"Bringing out the big guns!"_**

Fernando put up his shield, but it was immediately shattered. Mal'damba slammed down a healing gourd but was still taking the blow of the damage. As Fernando felt low, he slammed his lance to the ground.

 ** _"Together, we are strong!"_**

Fernando began to approach Ruckus slowly as his attack finished. As Fernando wasn't vulnerable anymore, he began to attack Ruckus, but a large pain struck him at his back and his vision went dark once more.


End file.
